El precio de los celos
by baalberi
Summary: Es la continuación del precio de la arrogancia.
1. Solo dime que me quieres

Yaoi, Lemon, HieixKurama  
  
Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
  
Este fic es la continuación del precio de la arrogancia Dicen que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, pero como lo prometido es deuda pues ahí va.  
  
La distribución es igual que el anterior : (H) punto de vista de Hiei , (K) punto de vista de Kurama  
  
EL PRECIO DE LOS CELOS.  
  
Capítulo 1 : Solo dime que me quieres.  
  
(K)  
  
Mi cuerpo volvía lentamente a la normalidad, me senté en la cama y me tapé con la sábana. No entendía por que él siempre se iba así, justo después de hacerlo.  
  
Hiei estaba ahora en el cuarto de baño, aunque no se que hacía por que no se escuchaba ningún ruido.  
  
Hacía ya tres meses de aquello, tres meses que estábamos juntos, ¿juntos? ¿cómo se podía describir nuestra relación? ¿Pareja? No, seguramente no, nadie lo sabía siquiera. ¿Amantes? Quizás, pero entonces ¿era solo sexo para él?  
  
Hiei sabía exactamente lo que yo sentía, lo había podido ver dentro de mi mente, pero yo no podía saber en modo alguno lo que él pensaba, lo que él sentía por mi.  
  
Demasiadas dudas. Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así, yo nunca me había preocupado de lo que sentía la otra persona, sexo, diversión y ya está ¿era mi faceta humana la que me hacía ser diferente ahora?  
  
Inconscientemente me encogí un poco, colocando mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, ¿por qué nunca me decía que me quería? Yo se lo había dicho infinidad de veces, antes, después y mientras lo hacíamos y lo máximo que había conseguido era una sonrisa o un beso, pero ninguna respuesta.  
  
En momentos así mi yo interno se dividía en dos, últimamente con Hiei me pasaba muy a menudo.  
  
A lo mejor se siente culpable – dijo esa maldita voz en mi interior – y por eso está con nosotros, por lo que nos hizo.  
  
Por mucho que esos pensamientos me doliesen no podía evitar tenerlos.  
  
Sin tener en cuenta claro, - continuó inexorable – que él también lo disfruta.  
  
Quizás a lo máximo que podía aspirar con Hiei era a una amistad. Y eso ya era bastante viniendo del koorime.  
  
(H)  
  
Maldición, - me dije a mi mismo mientras observaba mi cuerpo en el espejo del cuarto de baño de Kurama. Estaba cubierto de pequeños arañazos.  
  
¿Por qué siempre que está conmigo tiene que transformarse en youko? ¿es que no confía en mi lo suficiente?  
  
Y aun así, a mi me gustaba mucho en su forma de zorro espiritual, me gustaba en sus dos formas, lo que ya no me satisfacía era su estúpida manía de agarrarme y arañarme.  
  
¿Qué pensaba que me iba a largar a medias o que?  
  
Conmigo es youko y con los demás Suuichi, eso es lo que pasa, que yo solo poseo la mitad de él.  
  
No pude evitar recordar su comportamiento en su instituto, como todas las chicas y también muchos chicos le seguían como borregos a todas partes, y él se mostraba educado y condescendiente con todos.  
  
Bah, ¿por qué no los mandaba definitivamente a paseo?  
  
El decía que había que aparentar, pero en el fondo le gusta verse así, adorado por todos, admirado, y ¿por qué no iba a gustarle? Y ¿por qué me molestaba tanto a mi?  
  
¿Por que tenía esa maldita sensación de que de un momento a otro le perdería? Quizás porque él no se había molestado en decirle a nadie que estábamos juntos y yo si.  
  
Yo se lo había contado a Mukuro, porque para mi era algo importante, sin embargo ni Yusuke ni los demás sabían nada.  
  
O quizás también por que sus visitas a Yomi se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes.  
  
Salí del cuarto de baño y volví a la habitación, solo llevaba los pantalones puestos y los arañazos se veían claramente en mi piel.  
  
Kurama me miró.  
  
-Esto – le dije – refiriéndose a mis arañazos se va a acabar.  
  
El pareció sorprendido.  
  
No creí que te doliera. – Me contestó.  
  
No es eso – le aclaré - es por estética.  
  
El se sorprendió aun mas. Entonces una idea estúpida pasó por mi cabeza y le solté :  
  
Es que Mukuro ha empezado a preguntar.  
  
(La autora)  
  
Bueno, esto mas que un capítulo puede que parezca un prólogo, lo que si os aseguro es que las cosas van a complicarse y mucho de aquí en adelante.  
  
Aun no se cuantos capítulos va a tener, nunca lo se hasta que no voy por la mitad mas o menos y además los siguientes los haré bastante mas largos, una vez se arranca es mas fácil.  
  
Agradecer todos los rewiews que recibí por el capítulo 7 del precio de la arrogancia y espero que este también os guste. 


	2. Consejos erroneos

Yaoi, Lemon, HieixKurama  
  
Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
  
Este fic es la continuación del precio de la arrogancia Dicen que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, pero como lo prometido es deuda pues ahí va.  
  
La distribución es igual que el anterior : (H) punto de vista de Hiei , (K) punto de vista de Kurama  
  
EL PRECIO DE LOS CELOS.  
  
Capítulo 2 : Consejos erróneos.  
  
(K)  
  
Maldición. Me quedé como un estúpido con la boca abierta. ¿ Que Mukuro preguntaba ? ¿ Que me había querido decir con eso ? Estuve a un paso de preguntarle pero luego pensé que tampoco me convenía parecer excesivamente celoso.  
  
Hiei estaba recogiendo su ropa.  
  
¿ Ya te vas ? – Pregunté.  
  
El me miró extrañado.  
  
¿ Es que quieres hacerlo otra vez ? – Me dijo.  
  
¿ Acaso no había mas cosas que pudiésemos hacer a parte de eso ?  
  
No, - contesté – pero tampoco es necesario que te vayas tan rápido, a no ser que tengas prisa por volver con Mukuro.  
  
Ay, una vez se lo había soltado me arrepentí, ahora si que parecería que estaba celoso. Me pareció que se sonreía.  
  
Siempre soy yo quien viene – dijo Hiei – ven tú de vez en cuando al Makai y así no seré yo quien tenga que irse.  
  
Si – contesté – ¿ y a donde tendría que ir a buscarte ?  
  
Ya lo sabes. – Contestó.  
  
Uf, ese era el problema, que yo lo sabía de sobras.  
  
A ver, - me dijo acercándose - ¿ qué te pasa ?  
  
Me incorporé hasta quedar de rodillas encima de la cama.  
  
Lo que pasa es que vienes y luego te vas, como quien va a la lavandería a lavar la ropa.  
  
Hiei no entendió la analogía, y yo me sentí muy estúpido.  
  
Se acercó lentamente a mi, de pie al lado de la cama me agarró por el cuello hasta hacerme bajar a su altura, entonces me besó.  
  
Yo estaba bastante enfadado, sin embargo me dejé, me gustaba tanto como lo hacía, como su lengua recorría los diferentes rincones de mi boca de un modo tan suave y a la vez tan posesivo.  
  
Te estas dejando llevar. – Pensé.  
  
Me aparté un poco y le pregunté :  
  
¿ Ahora que haces ?  
  
Un beso de despedida. – Me contestó. - ¿ No era eso lo que querías ?  
  
Vete de una vez. – Le dije.  
  
Ahora fue él quien pareció no entender.  
  
No habías acabado, pues ya está – le dije – ya puedes irte.  
  
Y el muy estúpido lo hizo, cogió y se fue.  
  
...........  
  
No quería pensar en nada y simplemente comencé a arreglarme, mi vista se posó en un libro que debía devolverle a Kuwabara y decidí despejarme un poco e ir hasta su casa para devolvérselo.  
  
Esta vez no pude notar a Hiei espiandome, yo sabía que de vez en cuando lo hacía aunque nunca se lo había dicho, llegue a casa de Kuwabara y su hermana abrió la puerta.  
  
No está, - me dijo – ha ido con Yusuke al templo de Genkai, a entrenar.  
  
Deposité el libro en sus manos y decidí ir yo también a entrenar un poco, eso me despejaría.  
  
Cuando Shizuru estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cambié de opinión.  
  
¿ Puedo preguntarte algo ? – Le dije.  
  
Claro. – Me contestó.  
  
Es que es algo personal.  
  
Ella me hizo señal de que entrase y nos sentamos en el salón, ella en una amplia butaca, yo delante de ella en el sofá.  
  
Dudé. ¿ Sería la persona mas adecuada para preguntarle sobre ese tema ? Seguramente lo sería mas que Yusuke o Kuwabara.  
  
Si tú estuvieses con alguien y no supieses si te quiere o si solo es sexo ¿ como lo averiguarías ?  
  
Shizuru se quedó pensativa.  
  
Si solo es sexo, - contestó – normalmente tú no serías la única persona con quien lo tuviese.  
  
Ya, pero es que no puedo controlar lo que hace cuando se va, ¿ como voy a saber si tiene otras relaciones ?  
  
No debería estar aquí preguntando esto. – Me dije a mi mismo.  
  
Podrías seguirla – me dijo – resulta banal pero es muy efectivo, a ti no te resultaría difícil.  
  
¿ Seguirle? Mas bien era él el que me seguía a veces a mi.  
  
No es tan fácil – contesté – créeme que se daría cuenta.  
  
¿ De quien estamos hablando ? – Preguntó ella.  
  
Siempre tan absolutamente directa.  
  
¿ Es humana o es un espíritu ? – Preguntó al ver que yo no contestaba.  
  
No es ella – dije – es él.  
  
Shizuru no pareció escandalizarse, claro que nunca lo parecía, era difícil saber lo que pensaba habitualmente.  
  
Da igual – me dije – diselo, total...  
  
Se trata de Hiei.  
  
Tampoco esta vez pareció sorprenderse demasiado, simplemente encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar.  
  
En ese caso – me dijo – quizás deberías ponerle a prueba.  
  
¿ Darle celos ?  
  
Por ejemplo. Mira, si solo quiere sexo, le dará igual con quien estés siempre y cuando estés disponible para él, si lo que quiere en realidad es a ti, entonces no te querrá compartir con nadie.  
  
Vaya – pensé – tiene un sentido, pero ¿ celos con quien ?  
  
Como si leyese mis pensamientos Shizuru continuó :  
  
Mejor alguien de vuestro sexo, así será mas evidente, - dijo – y humano casi mejor que no, no vaya a ser que resulte que luego tengamos una desgracia.  
  
Tenía razón, conociendo a Hiei era mejor no arriesgarse a involucrar a ningún humano.  
  
Busca a alguien que Hiei no pueda vencer con facilidad – continuó – alguien que solo busque sexo, así tampoco herirás los sentimientos de otra persona en el proceso. Deberías encontrar a alguien que te sirva en el Makai.  
  
Un nombre apareció de pronto flotando en mi cabeza, la primera persona en que pensé y que además encajaba perfectamente : Yomi.  
  
Le di las gracias y después de pedirle que no explicase nada de nuestra conversación salí de su casa convencido de que ya sabía lo que debía hacer.  
  
Aprovecharía el fin de semana para pasarlo en el castillo de Yomi, y Hiei que siempre me espiaba no tardaría en ubicar mi paradero, a partir de ahí sería improvisar sobre la marcha, tampoco pretendía acostarme con Yomi, aunque posiblemente a él no le hubiese importado.  
  
...........  
  
( H )  
  
Lo que te pasa es que no confías en él porque es un Youko.  
  
Mukuro podía ser asquerosamente empática cuando se lo proponía.  
  
Yo no he dicho que no confíe. – Contesté.  
  
Entonces ¿ por que andas siguiéndole ?  
  
Decidí no explicarle nada mas, sabía ya demasiado y empezaba a agobiarme con sus preguntas.  
  
Alargó la mano, abrió la palma hacia arriba y me mostró un diminuto artefacto.  
  
Es un dispositivo de seguimiento – me dijo – aun no he tenido ocasión de probarlo, ¿ quieres hacer el experimento?  
  
¿ No sería aquello pasarse ? Ponerle un dispositivo de control a Kurama para grabar lo que hacía a cada momento, suponiendo que él no lo descubriese. Intenté convencerme a mi mismo de que solo era un experimento más de los varios que hacía Mukuro, y lo conseguí.  
  
Cogí el pequeñísimo aparato y me lo guardé en el bolsillo. Ya improvisaría el modo de colocárselo a Kurama.  
  
...............  
  
Aquella noche volví a su casa, él se sorprendió bastante, aunque no preguntó demasiado. Dudé de nuevo, el pequeño artefacto en mi bolsillo, ¿ cuando y como sería el mejor sitio para colocárselo ?  
  
Cuando se activase se volvería invisible y flotaría dándome una imagen perfecta del objetivo, solo que sin sonido.  
  
Malditos científicos – pensé – ¿ no podían hacerlo invisible desde el principio ? pero las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles.  
  
Ambos estabamos sentados en el sofá, habíamos comido una cosa rara que Kurama llamó pizza y a pesar de que hacía ya rato que habíamos acabado Kurama aun no había insinuado nada.  
  
De pronto reparé en una bolsa de viaje que había sobre una mesa en el salón.  
  
¿ Vas a algún lado ? – pregunté.  
  
Al Makai. – Contestó él, como si tal cosa.  
  
¿ Y eso ?  
  
Yomi me invitó.  
  
Ah, vaya, Yomi le había invitado...  
  
¿ Vas a entrenar ? – Pregunté.  
  
El sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
  
De vacaciones. – Dijo. – A lo mejor me paso a verte, así no serás tú quien se tenga que ir.  
  
Maldición. Sus ironías empezaban a fastidiarme. Pero al menos ya sabía donde poner el dispositivo. Solo era cuestión de distraerle.  
  
(K)  
  
A Hiei no parecía hacerle gracia que yo fuese al castillo de Yomi, bien, así sabría cuanto me fastidiaba a mi que él viviese bajo el mismo techo que Mukuro.  
  
Le observé, parecía mas pensativo que de costumbre, yo estaba dejando pasar el tiempo, para ver él que hacía, siempre era yo quien comenzaba, y entendía que a él le costase, pero estaba ya un poco harto de ser siempre yo, era un poco como una rutina, yo me transformaba en Youko, lo hacíamos y él se largaba.  
  
Si esta vez quería algo se lo iba a tener que trabajar.  
  
Se acercó a mi, lentamente, hasta que quedamos los dos sentados en medio del sofá muy juntos, yo no me di por enterado.  
  
Pasó su brazo por mi cintura y se acercó aun mas, resistí el deseo de abrazarle y esperé, dios, parecía vivirlo en cámara lenta, sus labios se posaron por fin en los míos y pasó su mano por detrás de mi cuello haciendo que el beso fuese mas intenso.  
  
No pude resistirme mas, yo también le abracé, abrí la boca y dejé que su lengua entrase, que se enredase con la mía. Sin soltarme noté como suavemente me empujaba hacia atrás, hasta que quedé completamente estirado sobre el sofá, con él encima de mi.  
  
( La autora )  
  
No os preocupéis que el capítulo tres empezará exactamente donde acaba este.  
  
Eli-chan : La verdad es que aun no he decidido si acabaran juntos o no, todo depende de cómo me vayan saliendo los capítulos.  
  
Rakime : Si te deje en la intriga supongo que después de cómo he dejado este me harás un budu o algo XD, es broma, intentaré actualizar pronto.  
  
Sanasa : Gracias me animas mucho, porque no estaba segura de poder estar a la altura del otro fic, el otro también lo continué, aunque ya lo vistes, siempre que actualice intentaré actualizar los dos a la vez.  
  
Yukii : Si, creo que tendrá bastantes, porque en este se incluyen personajes secundarios que el otro no tenía pero que son necesarios para la trama, además habrá bastantes mas escenas, es decir, que el otro sucedía en dos días y este como mínimo sucederá en cuatro o cinco.  
  
Zekhen : Pues si, la comunicación sobra, pero ya se sabe, y no sabes la razón que tienes cuando dices lo de Mukuro... ( pero para eso faltan aun unos tres o cuatro capítulos ) ssshhh aun es secreto.  
  
Naoki : Me alegro que te gustarán ambos y respecto a lo de Hiei pues si, en este sufrirá bastante mas, bueno, sufrirán los dos ( ¡ay! que haremos ) aunque no sabría catalogar si uno mas que otro, eso según vaya saliendo el fic.  
  
Inari-chan : Bueno, ya viste que este es mas largo, a partir de aquí todos serán mínimo igual de largos que este.  
  
Misao-chan : Me alegro que te gusten, ambos, pero este será larguito asi que aun tardaras en saber como acaba.  
  
Vaslav : Bueno, actualizo cuando puedo, es que estoy muy muy liada y encima ahora tengo que actualizar dos, y eso que dije que primero acabaría uno antes de empezar el otro, en fin.  
  
Gracias a todas y hasta pronto ( espero )  
  
BAALBERI 


	3. Una trampa para el zorro

Yaoi, Lemon, HieixKurama  
  
Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
  
Este fic es la continuación del precio de la arrogancia Dicen que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, pero como lo prometido es deuda pues ahí va.  
  
La distribución es igual que el anterior : (H) punto de vista de Hiei , (K) punto de vista de Kurama  
  
EL PRECIO DE LOS CELOS.  
  
Capítulo 3 : Una trampa para el zorro.  
  
(K)  
  
Comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de mi camisa, por una vez no era yo quien tenía que llevar la iniciativa y eso me gustaba.  
  
Pero era tan sumamente lento, cada movimiento, cada beso, parecía ser meditado con antelación y yo no podía mas, necesitaba todo, y lo necesitaba deprisa. Hiei sin embargo parecía ser capaz de mantenerlo todo en ese punto, de mantenerme a mi en ese punto.  
  
Y mi excitación iba en aumento.  
  
Y no podía evitar gemir.  
  
Y a Hiei parecía gustarle verme en ese estado.  
  
Ay.  
  
Perdí el control de mi cuerpo por completo.  
  
Entonces la expresión de Hiei cambió radicalmente.  
  
¿ Que haces ? – Me dijo casi gritando. - ¿ Por que siempre tienes que hacer eso ?  
  
¿ Que he hecho ? – Pregunté confuso.  
  
¿ Es que nunca puedes ser Suuichi conmigo ?  
  
¿ Como ?  
  
Yo aun estaba en mi forma humana, quizás había comenzado a cambiar, no lo se, no fui consciente hasta que Hiei se detuvo.  
  
Ahora seguía encima mío, en el sofá, mirándome directamente a los ojos, sus manos apoyadas en mis hombros y una mirada de ira contenida que me asustó.  
  
¿ Que vas a hacer ? – Le pregunté.  
  
Ahora su mirada volvió a cambiar, y de la ira pasó al dolor, me resultaba extraño ver a Hiei así.  
  
¿ Que crees que voy a hacerte Kurama ? – Me dijo y se apartó de mi.  
  
(H)  
  
No pude evitar enfadarme de aquel modo. Si Kurama no confiaba en mi era mejor que me lo dijese a la cara.  
  
Sus ojos plateados. Por un momento tuve ganas de pegarle. Por que Suuichi era mío, solo mío, en cambio Youko había sido de muchos otros antes, y yo no quería ser uno mas.  
  
Y su pregunta. "¿ Que vas a hacer ? "pero ¿ que creía que iba yo ha hacer ? Supongo que lo que había pasado entre nosotros con anterioridad había marcado nuestra relación.  
  
Kurama se acercó a mi.  
  
Hiei ¿ que te pasa ?  
  
Colocó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y se acercó aun mas.  
  
No sabía que te molestara que me transformase en Youko. – Dijo. – Pensé que así te gustaba mas.  
  
Vaya – pensé – ¿ y por que iba a gustarme mas ? Pero no contesté nada. Y ambos nos quedamos así un rato, sin hablar, yo sentado en el sofá y él abrazandome.  
  
A mi en cambio me molesta ser siempre yo quien lleve la iniciativa. – Me dijo.  
  
¿ Como ? Pues si que... no le contesté tampoco esta vez. Si yo le dejaba llevar la iniciativa siempre era para que se sintiese mas a gusto, para que confiase mas en mi y ahora resulta que a él no le gustaba. ¿ Que demonios era lo que le gustaba ?  
  
( K )  
  
Hiei no contestaba a nada de lo que yo le decía. El siempre había sido así, pero yo tenía la esperanza de hacerle cambiar.  
  
Intenté comprender su punto de vista. ¿ Por que no le gustaba que yo fuese Youko ?  
  
Cualquier respuesta que me pudiese dar a mi mismo, resultaba bastante desagradable.  
  
O bien no le gustaba que mi poder fuese superior al suyo, o quizás le recordaba a otra persona, o quizás simplemente yo lo le gustaba con esa forma. ¡ Caramba ! ¡ pues él sería el primero !  
  
Yo ya no entendía nada. Y comenzaba a cabrearme. ¿ Por que no me lo había dicho antes ? Y también podía haberlo dicho de otro modo, y no dejarme así, a medias.  
  
Me aparté, si quería jugar duro, pues muy bien, ya estaba harto de ser yo quien cediese siempre, si quiere que sea Suuichi, pues que lo diga y en paz, y si no, pues a otra cosa.  
  
Pero en el fondo me dolía esa actitud de él hacia mi.  
  
De todos modos, iba a seguir con mi plan y no iba a dejar que Hiei viese que me afectaba. Me levanté y fui tranquilamente hacia la cocina.  
  
(H)  
  
Kurama estaba enfadado, ahora se largaba no se a que y aparentando que no pasaba nada. Ese era su juego, cuando algo le molestaba hacía como si no pasase nada y ya está. Pero así tampoco se solucionan los problemas.  
  
Me quedé solo en el salón, no pude evitar reparar de nuevo en la mochila que Kurama había dejado y con la que iría al Makai.  
  
Me levanté sigilosamente, coloqué el aparato dentro bien escondido y me dije a mi mismo :  
  
Hiei, así tampoco se solucionan los problemas.  
  
(K)  
  
Cuando volví a salir de la cocina, con un vaso de agua en la mano y aparentando una gran tranquilidad, resultó que Hiei se había largado.  
  
Eso si me enfureció del todo. Y ahora que ya no tenía nadie delante ante quien disimular arrojé el vaso con el agua estrellándolo contra la pared lateral del salón.  
  
Lo único que conseguí fue mojar el papel pintado, y yo seguí sintiéndome igual de mal.  
  
¿ Por qué me torturo de esta forma ? Si seguro encontraría a cualquiera dispuesto a estar conmigo ¿ por qué tengo que empeñarme en que ese alguien sea Hiei ?  
  
Recogí los cristales y el agua, al día siguiente estaría en el Makai y quien sabe, a lo mejor conseguía olvidarme de él.  
  
...............  
  
Me desperté algo aturdido, había dormido en el sofá del salón y con la ropa puesta. Eso no era propio de mi.  
  
Me levanté, me duché y me vestí, no tuve ánimos de llamar por teléfono a Yusuke ni a nadie para decir que ese fin de semana me iba, tan solo le dejé una nota a mi madre.  
  
Tomé la mochila y salí. Pero algo fallaba. En mis sentidos algo me decía que había alguna cosa que no acababa de estar bien.  
  
Crucé la ciudad y parte del bosque intentando no pensar en el día anterior, pero no podía evitarlo, de hecho si yo iba al Makai era por Hiei, si tan enfadado estaba con él, lo lógico sería no ir, pero si me quedaba en casa sería peor, no pararía de pensar.  
  
Tuve buen acierto en cruzar justo por aquel sitio, no quedé excesivamente lejos del castillo de Yomi, instintivamente agucé mis sentidos nada mas entrar en el Makai.  
  
Entonces fui consciente. Había algo en mi mochila que yo no había puesto, algo que aún desprendía, aunque débilmente, el ki de Hiei. No la abrí, no hice nada, seguí caminando pensando sencillamente en que podía ser, no quería mirar.  
  
Me senté y me recosté en un árbol, justo antes de llegar al castillo, no quería arriesgarme a entrar en él sin saber lo que la mochila contenía.  
  
La abrí con naturalidad, como si no hubiese notado nada. No pude menos que sonreír, el aparato aun estaba desactivado, ¿ de donde lo habría sacado Hiei ? ... Mukuro... de ahí lo había sacado.  
  
Yo ya conocía ese tipo de artefactos y como funcionaban, muy bien, así que quería saber que hacía yo, pues le demostraría lo que iba a hacer.  
  
Como mínimo el maldito aparatito no enviaba sonido, así si se me escapaba alguna cosa no habría problema, solo imagen.  
  
Mmm. ¿ que imagen quería yo transmitir exactamente al koorime ? Sonreí de nuevo pensando en las posibilidades que seguramente Yomi y muchos otros me ofrecerían.  
  
(H)  
  
¿ No lo piensas activar ? – Preguntó Mukuro.  
  
No le contesté, ¿ por qué me costaba tanto ? ¿ quizás por qué en el fondo temía ver según que cosas ?  
  
Lo activó ella. Mejor. Yo igual me hubiese arrepentido y no lo hubiese hecho.  
  
Una imagen tridimensional apareció flotando ante mi, en ella podía distinguir perfectamente a Kurama en lo que sin duda era la habitación que ocupaba en el castillo.  
  
Ya no llevaba la típica ropa ningen, en su lugar había una túnica parecida a la que usaba cuando era Youko, aun así él seguía en su forma humana.  
  
La puerta se abrió y entró Yomi, no pude reprimir un gesto de rabia. No miré a Mukuro, pero me pareció que se reía, no se si de mi o de la situación.  
  
Yomi se acercó lentamente a Kurama, lástima no haber aprendido nunca a leer en los labios, ahora no podía saber lo que decían.  
  
Se acercó aun más y colocó sus brazos alrededor del zorro, de mi zorro, y acercó su cara hasta casi rozar a Kurama, Me contuve de gritar por Mukuro, que seguía a mi lado con expresión cínica.  
  
(K)  
  
¿ Debía aprovechar el momento ? Hiei nos estaría viendo, el aparato había desaparecido de mi vista, señal que había sido activado. ¿ Por qué no besar a Yomi ahora ? Se me había insinuado, ¿ por qué no aprovecharlo ?  
  
¿ Y después ?  
  
Al contrario de lo que solía hacer siempre, no pensé demasiado en las consecuencias y le besé. Yomi naturalmente me correspondió. Yo sin embargo solamente pensaba en Hiei, en la expresión de su cara al vernos, en lo que estaría sintiendo.  
  
Noté que Yomi me empujaba suavemente hacia la cama y sin darme cuenta estaba completamente estirado sobre las sabanas con Yomi encima de mi.  
  
Entonces él me volvió a besar y en ese momento es cuando fui consciente de que si continuaba por aquel camino Yomi iba a querer algo mas y yo no estaba dispuesto a darselo.  
  
Estoy con alguien. – Le dije.  
  
Y ¿ desde cuando eso a sido un impedimento para ti ? – Preguntó él.  
  
Ese alguien es distinto.  
  
Yomi pareció sorprendido a la vez que molesto. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia mi y me susurró :  
  
- Es ese alguien tan importante como para utilizarme a mi ¿ verdad  
Youko ?  
  
Ahora fui yo el sorprendido.  
  
El aun estirado encima de mi me dijo :  
  
¿ Crees que no soy capaz de notar que nos están espiando ? – y añadió de nuevo susurrando – y ¿ crees que no voy a ser capaz de deducir lo que está pasando ?  
  
Intenté apartarle y levantarme de la cama pero me sujetó por los hombros impidiéndomelo.  
  
¿ Crees que puedes aparecer aquí solo para utilizarme y no darme luego nada a cambio ?  
  
Noté un leve pinchazo en el cuello.  
  
¿ Que demonios... ? – Pregunté.  
  
Yomi sonrió.  
  
Esa táctica la inventaste tú – me dijo - ¿ recuerdas ? tú me la enseñastes.  
  
Claro que recordé. Maldición. Comencé a marearme.  
  
Yomi me besó de nuevo y noté como hábilmente comenzaba a quitarme la túnica.  
  
(H)  
  
Mukuro se acercó a mi y colocó su mano en mi hombro.  
  
Quizás deberías dejar de mirar. – Me dijo.  
  
No se cual sería en esos momentos la expresión de mi cara para que ella dijera eso.  
  
La culpa es tuya. – Espeté.  
  
¿ Mía ?  
  
Tú me distes ese aparato.  
  
Ella retiro su mano y me dijo :  
  
Que no lo vieses no cambiaría que estuviese sucediendo.  
  
Pues claro que no. Maldita sea. Ella tenía razón. Pero yo seguía con la mirada fija en la escena, viendo como Yomi quitaba lentamente la túnica a Kurama y no solo eso, lo que mas me molestó es que él no se había transformado aun. ¿ Por qué ?  
  
¿ Quieres que me vaya ? – Preguntó Mukuro.  
  
No contesté. Ella insistió.  
  
¿ Sí o no ?  
  
Quedate.  
  
( La autora )  
  
Uf, he tardado mucho en actualizar, todo culpa de la viciada de juego aquel ( algunas ya sabéis a que me refiero ) pero intentaré volver a mi norma de uno por semana.  
  
Rakime : Por líos no será, y aun faltan bastantes, mmm tal como lo dejo creo que es una suerte que no sepas budú ;)  
  
Yukii : Yomi no te da buenas vibraciones, jiji ¿ por que será que a mi tampoco? Y no me hables del fic de posesión que fue por culpa de ese fic que me enganché a ffnet.  
  
Naoki : Creo que la duda no se habrá desvanecido aun, ah, es lo que tiene ser mala, que dejas los capítulos así.  
  
Eli-chan : ¿ Juntos ? Pues sinceramente es algo que aun no he decidido tengo en mente tres posibles finales y aun no se cual elegir.  
  
Inari-chan : Reconozco que tardé bastante, y siiii estoy contenta de que hagas el epílogo, no creí que fuese capaz de convencerte.  
  
Vanne : Ei contigo quería hablar, me enviastes un mail que intenté responder 4 veces y no pude, al enviártelo me lo devolvían. Bueno que si, ponlo en tu web que a mi me hará mucha ilusión, pero di que es mío ¡eh! No te lo robes (  
  
Misao-chan : Me alegro que te guste, y lo de los celos, bueno, aun le toca el turno de dar celos a Hiei, así que hay para rato.  
  
Sanasa : ¿ Humillar a Kurama ? Ay no sé, a lo mejor un poquito, es que eso de que sea tan perfecto no puede ser, pero tú tranquila que en este Hiei también va a pasarlo bastante mal, así que las cosas irán compensadas.  
  
Tomoe-ka : Me alegro de no haber bajado el ratio, y si, si de ahora en adelante actualizaré muy pronto, lo prometo.  
  
Un beso a todas y gracias por los rewiews. 


	4. Furia incontrolada

Yaoi, Lemon, HieixKurama  
  
Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
  
Este fic es la continuación del precio de la arrogancia Dicen que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, pero como lo prometido es deuda pues ahí va.  
  
La distribución es igual que el anterior : (H) punto de vista de Hiei , (K) punto de vista de Kurama  
  
EL PRECIO DE LOS CELOS.  
  
Capítulo 4 : Furia incontrolada.  
  
( H )  
  
No podía apartar mi vista de aquella imagen, si al menos Kurama fuese Youko, quizás lo podría soportar, pero seguía siendo Kurama, es decir, Suuichi.  
  
Ambos, desnudos, tan cerca su imagen que casi me parecía que los podía tocar, las lentas evoluciones de Yomi sobre el cuerpo de Kurama, y de pronto una pregunta flotando en mi cabeza ¿ cuantas veces lo habrían hecho ya ? ¿ cual sería el número de veces en que Kurama me había traicionado ? ¿ y cual el número de sus amantes ?  
  
Algo me estaba quemando por dentro, era una sensación que yo desconocía hasta entonces, para una vez en mi vida, en toda mi vida que confiaba en alguien...  
  
Pero ¿ que demonios era lo que yo esperaba ? No era capaz en ese momento de saber a quien odiaba mas, si a él por traicionarme o a mi mismo por haber sido tan estúpido de confiar en él.  
  
Y esa sensación de fuego, de ira, de impotencia se apoderaba de mi, crecía cada vez que Yomi acariciaba el cuerpo de mi zorro, cada vez que lo besaba, cada vez que le susurraba quien sabe que cosas que yo no podía oír pero si imaginar. Si en ese momento me hubiesen atravesado con una espada no hubiese sentido un dolor mas fuerte.  
  
( K )  
  
Yomi no iba a detenerse, iba a llegar hasta el final, yo solo quería dar algo de celos a Hiei, pero todo se me había escapado de las manos, una vez mas.  
  
¿ Por qué nunca podía transformarme cuando mas lo necesitaba ? ¿ Por qué tuve aquella vez que darle la formula de aquella droga a Yomi ?  
  
Era como si mi pasado se volviese contra mi, como si quisiese hacerme pagar todo lo que yo había sido como zorro.  
  
Necesitaba concentrarme, necesitaba reunir las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para escapar, no podía quedarme allí quieto, sabiendo que Hiei estaría viendo que yo no oponía resistencia.  
  
Las incesantes evoluciones de Yomi sobre mi cuerpo, no se podía negar que él tenía la experiencia que Hiei no poseía, pero aun así no era capaz de hacerme sentir nada mas que un simple placer físico, que yo trataba desesperadamente de controlar.  
  
Intenté concentrarme en recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, eliminar de mi mente lo que Yomi me hacía en esos momentos.  
  
No seas estúpido – dijo esa maldita voz en mi interior – aunque consiguieses zafarte de él y salir corriendo ¿ a donde crees que llegarías ?  
  
Era cierto, pero si tan solo conseguía que Hiei comprendiese que yo no hacía aquello por propia voluntad habría merecido la pena, aunque luego tuviese que sufrir la ira de Yomi.  
  
Me concentré, intenté por todos los medios levantarme, escapar, pero no pude, el peso de Yomi era muy superior al mío, apenas podía moverme y por si fuera poco apenas era capaz de coordinar mis movimientos.  
  
Ni lo intentes Youko – me susurró – solo conseguirás que me enfade y eso podría resultar muy desagradable para ti en tus actuales circunstancias.  
  
Su mano resbaló por mi espalda, por mis caderas, hasta llegar a mi muslo, separó suavemente mis piernas y se colocó en medio.  
  
Suéltame. – Pedí.  
  
Pero no obtuve respuesta.  
  
Sabes que me vengaré por esto.  
  
Claro que lo se – me respondió y sonrió – pero creo que el riesgo merece la pena.  
  
Noté su sexo completamente duro contra mi cuerpo, dispuesto a entrar, tiró un poco de mi colocándome mejor, obligándome a levantar aun mas la cadera.  
  
Yomi por favor, suéltame.  
  
Se inclinó un poco mas sobre mi y me susurró de nuevo :  
  
Tranquilo Kurama, iré con cuidado, no voy a hacerte daño.  
  
( H )  
  
Aquella imagen se quedó clavada en mi mente, perdí la noción de todo cuanto me rodeaba, intenté controlarme, pero no pude.  
  
Aire.  
  
Me estaba ahogando, necesitaba respirar. Salir de allí, escapar, correr, borrar de mi mente aquella escena.  
  
Mukuro había apagado el aparato y sin embargo yo aun la veía repetida una y mil veces en mi interior.  
  
Salí corriendo en dirección al bosque, me quemaba por dentro, si en aquel momento los hubiese tenido cerca hubiese matado a ambos sin dudar, pero no los tenía.  
  
Lo único que tenía era una enorme sed de venganza, una gran frustración y la certeza de que me habían traicionado una vez mas.  
  
Algo explotó en mi interior, algo que me fue imposible controlar, sentí un calor superior a cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido en toda mi vida.  
  
Luego solo oscuridad.  
  
( K )  
  
Maldije aquella vez en que di la formula de la droga a Yomi, la maldije todas y cada una de las veces en que él entraba y salía de mi interior, todas y cada una de las veces en que me acariciaba, en que me besaba.  
  
Inducido por la droga mi cuerpo no ofrecía prácticamente resistencia a la intromisión continuada, no me dolía, al contrario, a pesar de todo era cierto que Yomi estaba yendo con cuidado.  
  
Empujó un poco mas fuerte, haciendo que una oleada de placer recorriese todo mi cuerpo, me agarré con fuerza a las sábanas, intentando evitar lo inevitable.  
  
Entre mas grande era la sensación de placer que Youko Kurama era capaz de disfrutar, mas grande era también la vergüenza y la desesperación que Suuichi sufría.  
  
Como deseé poder dividirme en dos en aquel momento, abandonar allí mi cuerpo, dejar a Youko y a todo su pasado entre aquellas sábanas y marcharme, no importaba a donde, siempre que fuese bien lejos.  
  
( H )  
  
Recuperé la conciencia. ¿ Que me había pasado ? Miré a mi alrededor, aquello parecía el bosque, pero estaba totalmente calcinado.  
  
Intenté incorporarme, un dolor agudo recorrió mi costado derecho. Lo máximo que conseguí fue quedarme de rodillas, sin comprender.  
  
Recordé la escena, a Kurama, como yo perdía el control, luego nada.  
  
Noté una presencia, pero seguía aun demasiado aturdido como para identificarla, si alguien me atrapaba en aquellas circunstancias...  
  
Por un momento creí que no lo contabas.  
  
Era la voz de Mukuro. Intenté ubicarla, pero lo que estaba claro es que el jagan había dejado de funcionar.  
  
¿ Que ha pasado ? – Pregunté.  
  
Me incorporé haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, el dolor se hizo aun mas intenso, mi brazo derecho estaba completamente quemado, al primer paso que di me mareé completamente y hubiese caído de bruces al suelo si Mukuro no me hubiese sujetado.  
  
Iniciastes el dragón - me dijo – pero creo que no fuiste consciente de que lo hacías, un poco mas y te quemas tú mismo, arrasaste con todo.  
  
Mukuro me sujetaba fuerte por la cintura, cargando con la mayor parte de mi peso, en otra situación me hubiese molestado y hubiese rehuido el contacto, pero en aquel momento no solo hubiese resultado estúpido por mi parte puesto que hubiese acabado de nuevo en el suelo, si no que me hacía falta, me hacía falta saber que aun podía contar con alguien.  
  
Después de lo que había pasado con Kurama no tendría mas remedio que dejar el reikai-tantei, sobre todo después de haber tomado venganza contra él, y entonces mis compañeros se pondrían en mi contra, Koenma volvería a dictar orden de búsqueda contra mi y Yukina me odiaría para el resto de su vida.  
  
Entonces lo único que me quedaría sería Mukuro.  
  
Quizás por eso no me molestó cuando me levantó en brazos para llevarme de nuevo a su castillo.  
  
( K )  
  
Yo permanecía con los ojos cerrados, esperando que todo acabase de una vez, pero Yomi no parecía cansarse nunca.  
  
No te engañes Kurama – me dije – tú sabes perfectamente la resistencia que puede llegar a tener.  
  
Dios haz que pare.  
  
No podía soportarlo mas, intenté no gritar, y lo conseguí, intenté no suplicar, y también lo conseguí, intenté no llorar, pero ahí si fracasé miserablemente.  
  
Yomi se inclinó un poco mas sobré mi y me secó las lágrimas.  
  
¿ Que te pasa ? – preguntó – es imposible que pueda dolerte.  
  
Y a ti ¿ que te importa lo que me pase ? – le espeté – los youkos somos así ¿ no ? no nos importa nada mas que nuestro propio placer.  
  
Yomi pareció sorprendido por mi respuesta. No se si fue ese el motivo, pero de hecho me soltó.  
  
Instintivamente me encogí intentando taparme con la sábana, noté como se acercaba de nuevo y pasaba su brazo por mis hombros, rodeándome, sin embargo no hizo nada mas.  
  
¿ Tan importante es él ? – preguntó y añadió con tono irónico - ¿ o es que de tanto estar con los humanos te has vuelto muy sensible ?  
  
No le contesté.  
  
¿ Quien es él ? – Preguntó.  
  
No creí prudente decirselo, sería quizás buscarle un problema al koorime.  
  
Yomi se acercó aun mas si cabe, pegando completamente su cuerpo al mío y me dijo :  
  
Vamos Kurama, dimelo ¿ que crees ? ¿ que voy a ir a buscarlo para matarle ?  
  
Quizás. – Contesté.  
  
Yomi sonrió y se levantó, volvió a ponerse la túnica.  
  
Descansa – me dijo – tú ya sabes que el efecto de esa droga es bastante prolongado.  
  
Yo también me incorporé hasta quedar sentado en la cama, no fui capaz de mas, aun así repliqué :  
  
Y ¿ que debo hacer ? ¿ quedarme aquí acostado esperando a que a ti te vuelva a apetecer divertirte ?  
  
Esta vez no sonrió.  
  
Haz lo que quieras – me dijo – puedes irte, yo no te lo voy a impedir, pero a lo mejor si sales de aquí en estas condiciones es a otros a los que les apetece divertirse un rato.  
  
Tenía razón. Toda la maldita razón. Y mas teniendo en cuenta el territorio en el que me encontraba.  
  
El dio la vuelta y se marchó, simplemente. Y yo me acosté de nuevo, sabía de sobras que aquella sustancia no tenía efectos secundarios prolongados, pero tampoco tenía antídoto, la única opción era esperar a que el cuerpo la eliminase por si mismo.  
  
De todos modos yo no podía pensar en nada, no podía pensar en lo que me había pasado ni en como iba a salir de allí, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en que haría si Yomi volvía.  
  
Mis pensamientos se centraban en una única cosa, la única realmente importante para mi en esos momentos... Hiei.  
  
( La autora )  
  
Es un pelín mas cortito que el anterior, pero actualicé en tres días, para compensaros por la anterior espera.  
  
Rakime : Bueno este no lo dejo tan a medias ¿ no ? Es mas como un punto y aparte, aquello de ¿ y ahora que ? Pero no voy a comentar nada que luego pierde la emoción, uf dices que si supieras budú ¿ lo usabas ? XD que peligro.  
  
Eli-chan : Mmm tienes razón todos se pasan, incluida yo, que creo ya me pasé, pero bueno, ¿ final feliz ? pues no se aun no decidí, ya veremos.  
  
Sanasa : Pues si, pero no es solo que me guste el MukuroxHiei es que si Kurama tiene a Yomi bien a de tener Hiei también a alguien ¿ no ? si no a ver quien le va a ir recoger al medio del bosque.  
  
Zekhen : Ah como se nota que quien mas te gusta es Hiei, ¿ así que Kurama se lo tiene merecido ? pues yo creo lo mismo la verdad, aunque tampoco he hecho que lo pasase tan mal como hubiese podido, en el fondo Hiei ha acabado peor, pero tranquila, ya llegará la venganza.  
  
Lady Jaganshy : No te lo digo... por que ya lo has leído, en fin, espero que tu tampoco sepas hacer budú XD y actualicé en tres días eh.  
  
Yukii : Creo que le odiarás por el resto de los días XD yo también, pero al menos en mi fic no ha sido tan bestia ¿ no ? y lo de no hacerlos sufrir, ya ves que no te puedo prometer nada.  
  
Inari-chan : ¿ Le vas a dar lemon ?, pues mejor, y no tardes tanto eh, mirame a mi que me he puesto las pilas ( a ver cuanto me duran XD )  
  
Vanne : Aps. Creo que ya me pase... pobre Hiei le tocó la peor parte y si, era el precio de la arrogancia, igual tenías el correo lleno y por eso me lo devolvían, la verdad no lo se.  
  
Misao-chan : Pues todo todo, no se lo quedó mirando, mas que nada por que la otra lo apagó, pero ya vio suficiente ¿ no te parece ?  
  
Hayi-OS : ¿ Que es eso de utilizar los fics para publicitarse ? Ei que eso es spam. XD ¿ y por que quitaste el fic de las inscripciones ?, que yo quería ver quien se presentaba, que al igual soy la única y me tenéis que dar el premio, si es que al final se os ocurre algo para dar claro ;) bueno que conste que yo difundo eh!  
  
Actualicé, actualicé, actualicé ya no podréis quejaros de mi, y no os preocupéis que volveré pronto.  
  
Un beso a todas y gracias por los rewiews. 


	5. Desconfianza

RESUCITE !!!! Siento haber tardado meses en actualizar, pero he tenido unos líos tan enormes, que si intentase explicarlo aquí seria mas largo que el propio fic, de ahora en adelante intentaré que sean uno o dos por semana.

Yaoi, Lemon, HieixKurama

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Este fic es la continuación del precio de la arrogancia

Dicen que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, pero como lo prometido es deuda pues ahí va.

La distribución es igual que el anterior : (H) punto de vista de Hiei , (K) punto de vista de Kurama

EL PRECIO DE LOS CELOS.

Capitulo 5 : Desconfianza.

( H )

Me desperté poco a poco, me costó tomar conciencia de lo que me había pasado, pero en seguida me di cuanta de que me encontraba en el laboratorio de Mukuro. Un sirviente se apresuró en abrir la puerta de la cápsula y me alargó mi ropa, señal inequívoca de que ya estaba curado.

Pero entonces ¿ por qué me encontraba tan mal ? y ¿ cuanto tiempo había pasado ? Le pregunté al sirviente pero solo se encogió de hombros.

Hn. Vaya ayuda. Salí de allí en cuanto acabé de vestirme. Todo estaba igual, y sin embargo yo lo veía diferente. La certeza de que iba a quedarme allí durante mucho tiempo hacia que lo viese todo de otra forma.

¿ Aun tenia yo ganas de matar a Kurama ? ¿ Solo matarle ? o quizás torturarle por lo que me había hecho, bah, en realidad me lo había hecho a mi mismo por estúpido, por confiar en quien no debía.

( K )

Como deseaba ir al encuentro de Yomi y estrangularlo, pero lo primero era lo primero, debía encontrar a Hiei.

Salí de la habitación, no sabía cuantas horas o días había dormido pero ya me encontraba bien del todo y sorprendentemente nadie intentó impedirme la salida del castillo.

Me dirigí a toda prisa hacia los dominios de Mukuro, rezando para que Hiei aun estuviese allí, de otro modo sería imposible de encontrarle, al fin y al cabo era él el que siempre me encontraba a mi.

Mientras atravesaba a toda prisa el bosque intenté pensar en que iba a decirle, Hiei nunca había sido fácil de convencer y en esta ocasión sospechaba que lo iba a ser aun menos.

( H )

Un leve sonido me alertó de que algo estaba pasando, las alarmas no habían sonado, pero alguien que ocultaba su ki había traspasado los muros del castillo.

¡ Estúpidos guardias ! ¿ En que estaría pensando Mukuro cuando los contrató ?

En el fondo me alegré, así podría descargar toda mi ira de un modo productivo, rebanándole el cuello a aquel que se había atrevido a entrar.

Yo también oculté mi ki hasta que estuve lo bastante cerca de aquel individuo, entonces le reconocí, no se si mis ganas de matarle aumentaron o si la sorpresa fue tan grande como para olvidarme por un momento de todo.

Kurama – dije.

El salió, ambos estabamos solos en medio del pasillo.

Debo explicarte. – Me dijo.

¿ Explicarme el que ?

Yo intentaba controlarme por todos los medios, pero mis ganas de saltar encima de él aumentaban por momentos.

Lo que vistes – dijo.

Hn, vaya, lo que vi.

( K )

Hiei estaba demasiado tranquilo, eso no presagiaba nada bueno, hubiese preferido mil veces que me saltase encima me gritase o me pegase, que se desahogase. Pero su pose tranquila en contraste con su mirada de furia me asustaban.

Hiei – dije – veras yo... yo sabía que tú lo estabas viendo todo.

Su mano se acercó hasta rozar la empuñadura de su katana. Maldición cada vez lo estaba haciendo peor.

Quiero decir que no fue lo que tú crees que fue.

¿ Y que fue Kurama ? – preguntó – por que cualquiera diría que fue otra cosa.

Es que yo no quería Hiei de verdad que no quería, se me fue de las manos.

Ahora él abrió mucho los ojos.

No quería – repitió – oh vaya, él no quería, pobrecito le obligaron, le obligaron a ir al castillo de Yomi, le obligaron a ponerse aquella túnica, le obligaron a entrar a aquella habitación, - hizo una pausa teatral – le obligaron a tener sexo, vaya, que duro golpe para un Youko.

( H )

Kurama seguía delante de mi, parecía en shock, las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas pero no se podría decir que estaba llorando. ¿ Hasta que punto iba a llevar su actuación ?

Hiei – me dijo – yo te juro, te juro que no fue como tu lo vistes.

Aquello era el colmo, sin pensármelo dos veces me abalancé sobre él, describí un arco con mi katana que él esquivo habilmente

Hiei por favor escuchame – dijo – no he venido aquí a pelear.

Volví a cargar contra él, pero mis movimientos no eran todo lo rápidos que cabría esperar, no estaba curado del todo, me esquivo de nuevo con suma facilidad.

Hiei – repitió – no me obligues a contraatacar.

Pero yo ya no le escuchaba, se que dijo algo mas, alguna estúpida y falsa disculpa, si al menos pudiese utilizar el dragón, pero no podía, aun no.

Esta vez pasé casi rozándole, la tela de su camisa se rasgó al contacto con el filo de mi espada, hn, ¿ por qué se habría puesto de nuevo ropa ningen para venir a verme ? es mas ¿ por que había sido tan estúpido de venir ?

Una rosa, que rápidamente se transformó en un látigo en sus manos. Ahora fui yo quien tuvo que esquivar sus ataques, mejor así, al menos había dejado de decir sandeces.

Un grupo de demonios nos observaba sin atreverse a intervenir, ¿ acaso aquello era un espectáculo ? Grité algo sin demasiado sentido y todos salieron huyendo.

Ahora Kurama se había concentrado y yo apenas podía esquivar sus ataques, me comenzaba a doler mucho el brazo que me había quemado. Un segundo, apenas una distracción que no fui capaz de evitar y el zorro me derribó al suelo.

Sujetó mis muñecas con fuerza y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi.

Ahora si vas a escucharme. – Me dijo.

( K )

Hiei no parecía encontrarse nada bien, me había resultado muy fácil inmovilizarle y aunque no se había quejado se podía ver claramente que algo le pasaba.

Hiei, - le dije – yo estaba drogado ¿ entiendes ?

El no contestó.

Confieso que fui allí para darte celos, por que sabía que tú me espiabas, pero lo que paso luego no estaba previsto, yo no podía saber que Yomi iba a usar esa droga contra mi.

No te esfuerces zorro, - me dijo – tus mentiras no te las crees ni tú.

Maldición Hiei – grité.

Ahora fui yo quien perdió los nervios y le crucé con fuerza la cara, un hilo de sangre bajó por la comisura de sus labios.

Lo siento – me disculpé. Pero tampoco me contestó. Ahora ya ni siquiera me miraba. - Puedes volver a entrar dentro de mi mente si quieres – le dije – hazlo y así verás que digo la verdad.

Ahora si me miró sorprendido.

( H )

¿ Que entrase dentro de su mente de nuevo ? O bien él sabía que en mi situación actual no podía o bien decía la verdad.

Pero yo había visto lo que había visto, ¿ en que momento le había drogado ? No, me engañaba de nuevo. Yo simplemente deseaba creerle con todas mis fuerzas.

Vamos Hiei – me dijo – entra y lo verás. Hazlo.

No puedo. – Respondí.

¿ Que te pasa ? – Hasta parecía que podía notar preocupación en su voz. - ¿ Hiei ?

Una voz femenina nos interrumpió.

No me gusta demasiado que entren en mi castillo y ataquen a mis hombres.

Mukuro nos observaba relativamente cerca, mi ki debía de estar muy bajo si no la había notado llegar.

Kurama me soltó y se incorporó.

No ha habido bajas. – Dijo.

Yo también me incorporé, aunque con dificultad.

Si hubiera habido bajas – contestó ella – no estariamos aquí hablando tranquilamente.

Yo solamente necesito hablar con Hiei.

Ella sonrió y me miró, como si esperase algún tipo de respuesta por mi parte, que no obtuvo, luego miró de nuevo a Kurama y dijo en tono sarcástico :

Si, desde luego, eso ya lo supongo, seguramente tendrás mucho que explicarle.

Kurama me miró sorprendido, no pudo evitar la expresión de su cara al darse cuenta que Mukuro ya sabía de que iba todo aquello.

Ella pasó por nuestro lado y nos dijo :

Los combates aquí se hacen en las salas de entrenamiento o en el patio de armas, no en medio de los pasillos.

Cuando Mukuro hubo desaparecido por uno de los recodos del pasillo Kurama me miró, hn, yo ya conocía esa expresión en el zorro, esa mirada que pedía una respuesta, que yo evidentemente no le iba a dar.

Hiei... – me dijo y se acercó.

Yo inconscientemente retrocedí, nunca había rehuido un combate, y lo que temía no era que me atacara, si no que me convenciera, volver a caer en sus redes, en el fondo deseé no haberle espiado, seguir sin saber lo que él hacia y poder vivir en esa falsa ilusión. Pero sabía que en el fondo siempre todo acaba por saberse, es algo que sucede tarde o temprano.

¿ Que sucede con el jagan ?

Nada que te importe. – Respondí.

Juro que voy a demostrarte que te digo la verdad, - me dijo – volveré esta misma noche y te lo demostraré, te haré saber de que forma sucedió todo.

¿ De que forma pensaba él demostrar nada ? No me atreví a preguntar.

Kurama subió al borde de la ventana y desapareció. Me resultó irónico, normalmente era yo el que desaparecía por su ventana.

( K )

Me dirigí de nuevo al bosque, encontraría las plantas necesarias para fabricar la droga que Yomi me había dado y le demostraría a Hiei sus efectos.

Pensaba hacerle exactamente lo que Yomi me había hecho, aquella sería una forma perfecta de demostrarle que yo no pude impedirlo, por un momento me sentí culpable, pero la voz de siempre en mi interior, la voz de Youko, me hizo recordar nuestro primer encuentro en el bosque de las afueras de la ciudad, y en el fondo ya iba siendo hora de que le devolviese la jugada.

Y lo mas importante, ya no me podría negar que yo decía la verdad.

Sin pensarlo siquiera comencé a recoger las plantas necesarias, ¿ una dosis ? no, mejor dos, por que después de mi encuentro con Hiei había alguien que me iba a pagar algo, Yomi.

( La autora )

El encuentro en el bosque hace referencia al fic : el precio de la arrogancia, del cual este es continuación

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Monyta su mail, no se si es el nombre que usas aquí, pero quiero que sepas que me animó mucho ver que te interesabas por saber el final como para escribirme, el final aun tardara un poco, pero actualizaré en cuanto pueda.

Eli-chan : Pues menos mal que lo dejé ahí, por que mira que hasta ahora no he podido continuarlo, pero tal como dije al principio ahora volverá a tener una frecuencia de publicación normal.

Lady-jaganshi : ¿ aliarse con Mukuro ? mmm sabes, lo había pensado, no se por que a todo el mundo le cae mal, pobre Mukuro, en fin, ya veremos.

Yukii : Ufff, deprimente dices, hombre un poco, de momento aun les toca sufrir un poco mas, pero tranquila que Yomi también pasará lo suyo.

Vanne : Recibí el mail y te respondí, supongo que te habrá llegado la respuesta, y tranquila que aquí podremos hacer un concurso a ver quien sufre mas.

Sanasa : Si, a mi también me marco Posesión, mas que nada por que fue el primer fic que leí y que me enganchó a esta página, tienes razón en lo de que Kurama por si mismo ya es fuerte, pero si vamos a ser realistas, aun sin droga, en su forma humana no podría vencer a Yomi y la verdad nunca se dijo en la serie si podría o no vencer a Hiei, ( hablo siempre en su forma humana ) así que yo doy por hecho que la victoria puede ser aleatoria y así puedo escoger. ( Si lo se, se llama morro, pero yo lo llamo recursos de autor )

Rakime : Supongo que a ti solo decirte : gracias por no hacer finalmente el budú XD

Vaslav : Si, poca comunicación y cuando al final Kurama habla no le cree, pero bueno, que haremos... respecto a Yomi, creo que aun podré hacer que le odies un poquito mas, he aquí un nuevo reto.

Tomoe : Si yo también pienso lo de que nadie puede ser perfecto del todo, de hecho en eso se basó mi idea inicial del fic para crear el primer encuentro.

Valsed : ¡ Prometo volver a actualizar con frecuencia ! pero no te desesperes que aun quedan unos cuantos capítulos.

Kelly : Siii, si lo acabaré, y ahora te enviaré el correo para que sepas que ya publiqué, aunque creo que por ahí la pagina tiene una opción que te envía automáticamente cuando se actualizan los fics que tu elijas será cosa de encontrarla, que a mi también me iría bien ( si alguien lo sabe que lo diga ) Ah y te aviso de que el próximo también será bastante descriptivo.

Gracias por los rewiews y hasta pronto.


	6. Venganza

Yaoi, Lemon, HieixKurama

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Este fic es la continuación del precio de la arrogancia

Dicen que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, pero como lo prometido es deuda pues ahí va.

La distribución es igual que el anterior : (H) punto de vista de Hiei , (K) punto de vista de Kurama

EL PRECIO DE LOS CELOS.

Capitulo 6 : Venganza.

Dedico este capitulo a Yumi.

( H )

Ya era casi de noche, ¿ sería cierto que Kurama volvería ? Cerré los ojos y me tumbé de nuevo en la cama. ¿ Por que había dejado la ventana abierta ¿? ¿ acaso deseaba que el viniese? Bah, si quería entrar lo haría igual estuviese cerrada o abierta , que mas daba.

Aun me dolía todo el cuerpo, ¿ por que tuve que ser tan estúpido de quemarme así ? Demasiadas preguntas para una sola noche, así que me decidí a dormir un poco.

Un leve susurro del viento me hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo, maldición el jágan aun no funcionaba, enfoque la vista hacia la ventana y ahí estaba él, mirándome fijamente.

Me senté en la cama sin decir una sola palabra, tampoco tenía nada que decir y no entendía el porque de su insistencia en demostrar lo indemostrable.

( K )

Solo se me había quedado mirando, así sin decir nada, Hiei nunca había sido persona de muchas palabras, pero hasta un " ¿ que demonios haces aquí ? " hubiese sido mejor que ese silencio.

Yo llevaba la droga ya impregnada en una de las espinas de mi rosa y de pronto me sentí muy rastrero, intentar drogar a Hiei lo era, pero por otra parte sabía de sobras que por mucho que le dijese o explicase no creería nada si no le demostraba el modo en que lo hizo Yomi conmigo.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, que me siguió mirando sin decir nada, esperando a que yo tomase la iniciativa.

Hiei vengo a demostrarte que lo que te dije era cierto.

El solo gruñó desaprobatoriamente , como si aquello fuese parte de un ritual sin sentido. Me senté junto a él en la cama.

( H )

Instintivamente retrocedí, no quería que Kurama pensase en modo alguno que le tenia miedo, porque además no era así, pero no lo pude evitar, no quería volverlo a tener cerca, que me tocase, que me hiciese sentir...

Kurama se acercó un poco mas y me sentí como una presa a punto de ser cazada.

Venga, di lo que tengas que decir y vete. – espeté, no quería alargar mas ese momento.

El zorro se acercó mas a mi y paso sus brazos por mis hombros haciendo que ambos quedasemos frente a frente, obligándome a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

¿ Y bien ? – insistí.

La explicación será muy convincente. – me dijo – es mas no solo me servirá para demostrarte que dije la verdad si no también para devolverte algo que tengo dentro de mi desde hace mucho

¿ A que demonios se refería ?

Se acercó un poco mas aun si cabe, si pretende besarme va listo – pensé, - pero de pronto note como un leve pinchazo en mi nuca, intente retroceder pero Kurama me sujetó esta vez con fuerza y yo me mareé.

( K )

Hiei parecía no comprender nada, podía ser tan inocente a veces, me miró pidiendo una respuesta que yo no le iba a dar e intentó apartarse de mi sin conseguirlo.

Me acerqué un poco mas y le besé, no me devolvió el beso pero tampoco intentó rehuirlo. Le empujé levemente apoyando el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y haciendole caer estirado sobre la cama.

Kurama ¿ que haces ?

¿ Que hago ? – Me dije – es evidente lo que hago ¿no? Pero por si aun no le era evidente agarré su camiseta e intenté tirar de ella hacia arriba, a lo que el se opuso. Le sujeté con fuerza por las muñecas mientras Hiei intentaba zafarse de mi sin conseguirlo.

Maldición Kurama, suéltame.

¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ? – Le dije. – Me lo debes.

¿ Que te debo qué ?

Me lo debes por tu desconfianza, por espiarme, por no creerme, por hacerme sufrir... me lo debes... por aquella tarde en el bosque...

¿ Entonces esto es una venganza ? – Pregunto Hiei.

No, - le dije – esto solo es mi recompensa.

Maldito Zorro – masculló mientras trataba de zafarse de mi de nuevo.

Decidí ya que no quería obedecer por las buenas, romper la camiseta sin mas.

( H )

Intenté escapar del Zorro varias veces, pero sin éxito ninguno, y cada vez me encontraba peor y mas mareado, fuese lo que fuese que me había inyectado hacía efecto a una velocidad asombrosa y para colmo yo aun no estaba recuperado del todo.

Cuando Kurama comenzó a desabrocharme el pantalón yo ya era prácticamente incapaz ni de incorporarme. Mi katana estaba relativamente cerca, pero demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla antes de que Kurama se diese cuenta y mas en mi estado.

Entonces sí era cierto que Yomi le había drogado... que mente tan retorcida la de los Youkos.

Pero que no me dijese que era solo una demostración, era una venganza, en el fondo nunca me había perdonado que yo le violase aquella vez, estaba bien, si ahora tenía que pagar por lo que le hice pues que así fuese.

¿ Prefieres que lo haga como me lo hizo Yomi o como me lo hicistes tu ? – Me dijo.

Pero ¿ que clase de pregunta era aquella ? El Zorro estaba loco o bien se burlaba de mi.

Hazlo como mas te plazca. – Le respondí con desprecio.

El sonrió.

No Hiei, te dejo escoger, hazlo. Dime como quieres que sea.

Quería burlarse de mi, bien le iba a seguir el estúpido juego, nunca fui bueno en hacer daño psicológicamente pero a Kurama le conocía lo bastante como para al menos intentarlo.

Ay Kurama, - le dije imitando su propio tono de voz de Zorro condescendiente – pues no se, como Yomi casi que no , se que yo jamás podría sustituir lo que te hace sentir él.

El rostro de Kurama cambió por completo, ya no sonreía, mas bien me miraba sin entender aún si aquello era una broma o no. De hecho no lo sabía ni yo exactamente bien lo que era.

Pero como lo hice yo... – continué – ¿ crees que podrías ? ¿ crees que podría alguien como tu reproducir lo que hice yo o lo que sentí yo ? El sexo que tu sabes hacer es demasiado de manual, por no decir – aquí el rostro de Kurama ya habia empezado a cambiar del todo – que tu no tienes tanta habilidad como yo con la katana.

Pude ver la furia reflejada en el rostro del Zorro, aquello había sido un golpe bajo, recordarle justo aquella escena entre nosotros, aquel momento de debilidad de él.

En ese caso – me dijo – lo haré como yo mismo, y comenzó a transformarse en Youko.

Ya tardabas Kurama. – Le dije. – Y es que en tu forma humana no vas a ninguna parte ¿ verdad ?

Los ojos de Kurama centellearon fijos en mi y su pelo comenzó a tomar un tono plata.

Aquello ya no era furia, ya no se lo que era, solo comprendí de pronto por que yo solía escoger permanecer siempre callado y es que estar completamente desnudo, sin poder moverme apenas y con un Youko furioso transformándose justo encima de mi no era la mejor de las situaciones.

( La Autora )

Buenoooooooo que puedo decir, aquí va la explicación de por que el fic tardo tanto en volver al ruedo.

Resulta que me quede sin internet por una mudanza, y luego recibí un mail en que decía que la mayoría de fics iban a ser borrados y deduje que el mío había sido borrado entre ellos y me olvidé del asunto, mas teniendo en cuenta que perdí el disquett en que tenía el fic guardado y no había modo alguno ( o eso creía yo ) de recuperar la historia.

Entonces apareció un mail de Yumi pidiéndome que continuase el fic, yo alucine un pelín de que alguien aun se fijase en mi fic y la agregué y ella me explicó que el fic seguia vivo ! Así que me decidí a acabarlo.


End file.
